


Balcony Sunshine

by solnyshka (littlesolnyshka)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, PWP, Quickie, RPF, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, sunday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolnyshka/pseuds/solnyshka
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning is best spent on a balcony in the late summer sunshine.





	Balcony Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMOWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/gifts).



When she wakes up, he's gone.

The sheets are still warm and the morning breeze tells her Sebastian is chain-smoking on the balcony, barefoot and probably shirtless, hair mussed. She slides out from under the bedclothes, throws on a bathrobe and meets him there, hugs him from behind as he flicks a spent cigarette into the requisite long suffering balcony pot-plant. When her fingertips slide over Sebastian's hip bones, inch slyly into the top of his sweatpants, lower, lower, slides her hand around his cock- he hums, reaches back and strokes the back of her neck until she pulls away from his grasp and kisses her way down his sun-warmed back.

By the time she's on her knees on the balcony tiles with her mouth on the base of his spine, those curious fingertips are playing with the waistband of his sweats again and he's decided what he wants for breakfast.

Sebastian turns and leans against the balcony, looks down at her and bites his lip, his brown hair is haloed by the sunshine behind him and his skin is warm and he's still sleepy and pliable but his cock is twitching, waking up with the rest of him under her hands.

He reaches down and palms through her hair, gently tugs her up by the makeshift ponytail, kisses her on the mouth sweetly, a promise of things to come. He leads her backward to go back to bed but she stops him, pushes him to one of the little wooden chairs they put on the balcony last Spring, slides lithely into his lap with her hands around his bare shoulders.

(11am Sunday, nothing to do until Monday, and she wouldn't get much time until he disappeared on another press junket tour)

"Are you sure you want to do this, out here?" He breathes, whispers into her ear, kisses below her earlobe, realises she's naked under the robe and laughs into her mouth as they kiss again. She squirms and nods, and when he slides the silky fabric of her robe away from her thighs there's nothing stopping him, soft fingertips stroking her inner thighs and then further to find her folds, slippery already, swollen for him and desperate for the attention. Sebastian's mouth is warm on her throat as he teases her and she almost gives up, almost leans into his touch and fucks herself on his perfect fingers until she can't breathe properly. Almost. She has plans for him.

She pushes his hand away and inches closer to him on his lap, chest to chest, rolls her hips and feels him grind up to meet her. He wishes he was inside her, tells her so, tells her he wants to feel her cum around his cock, bend her over the bathroom sink in the steam after a shower, fuck her into the mattress until she rips the sheets off the bed.

His mouth is always filthy, cheekbones and chest dusky pink with how bad he wants it, can feel the heat of her even through his now-damp sweatpants. He's so hard he hurts, aches for it, desperate for it, has always liked the heady mix of pleasure with a tiny bit of pain, likes how it sharpens his senses and makes him crave her even more. Her teeth are grazing his throat when he throws his head back, just the way she likes it, making him lose control. He teeters on the edge of coming for a few minutes, not wanting to finish but chasing it anyway despite himself, edges along it, his blunt fingernails bite into her taut thighs as she grinds on him, feels the softness of his pyjamas get damp with her wetness, his cock throbbing under the fabric. She twists her hips just so, just there, just enough, scratches her nails through his soft hair and presses down against his cock hard enough the chair groans too.

Her fingernails reach the nape of his neck and she feels the telltale moan rumble in his chest before she hears it from his throat and tastes it on his tongue.

She stops moving, likes to hold him close as he writhes. It's his strong hands on her hips holding her still as he comes, rides up against her through the waves as his pulse thuds in his ears and the sunshine blinds him as he slowly eases back into reality.

Sebastian kisses her until she stops him, languid and sweet, eases out of his lap and stretches. He gets up and follows her back into the apartment, and she laughs at the wet patch on his pants, palms it, makes him wince then shucks them off his hips onto the floor as they get to the bedroom door. Back to bed. She has plans for him.

(12.30pm Sunday, nothing to do until Monday, and she wouldn't get much time until he disappeared on another press junket tour)

 


End file.
